Purple and Red
by Ashleybuscus
Summary: Somthing has happened between Beck and Jade, and Tori needs to find out what. BADE! really depressing, by the way, One-shot. NOTICE- Martin is Jade's ex boyfriend who I created. He is evil. He stabbed her once.


**Disclaimer - Me no own Victorious.**

**Enjoy my first oneshot! Its going to be so depressing! P.S. Mum, stop reading my fanfictions without my permission!**

_Purple and Red_

_I know love when I see it, and its not always pretty._

_I see Beck and Jade. They are holding hands and she has her head on his shoulder. The love I see is stronger than any weightlifter, taller than any sky scraper, and more sparkly than Trina's locker._

_But something is not right._

_The love I usually see is Light Pink. Baby Blue. The kind of colours you would see on a kids bedroom wall._

_The love I now see is Jet Black. Navy Blue. Not the kind I usually see._

_This love means somthing bad has happened, and it's affected their relationship._

_"VEGA, ANSWER ME, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"_

_Uh. Oh. I'm in for some serious Jade hell if Beck doesn't save me now._

_He does._

_"Calm down, babe, I dont think she heard you. Sorry, Tori, Jade isn't so good today._

_BABE. The love between them thickens like soup. _

_For the first time today I see that Beck is wearing some very big sunglasses. This is odd, because he never usually wears them, not even on sunny days. Today it is raining. I do not ask him about it though. Sicowits takes that job when we go to imrov._

_"Good morning, CLASS!" He says formally, then yells the last part at the top of his lungs. "Today, we will ASK Beck why."_

_He grabs Beck by the ankle and drags him onto the stage._

_"Ok, we will ask him questions that all start with why, I will GIVE an EXample. Beck, why are yoU wearing clothes toDAY? Please explain each garnment in deTAIL!"_

_We are all deeply confused, but we usually are with Sicowits._

_"Ok, I'm wearing pants because it's the law, I'm wearing shoes because I dont want wet feet, and I'm wearing a shirt because It's cold."_

_Sicowits immediately catches on to the fact he didn't mention the glasses._

_"You forgot THE round, dark, circulars covering your EYES!"_

_"Sunglasses?"_

_"."_

_"Erm...I like them."_

_"No you don," we hear a female voice say from above._

_We look up to see Cat dangling from the ceiling in and army uniform. "You hate sunglasses." She says to Beck. "You told me before..." She pauses as if there is somthing she needs to say, but is forbidden. "...The 'INCIDENT'." she laughs, probably from the memory of this 'INCIDENT'._

_Then I see it._

_The white, sparkly light beetween Beck and Cat, as they stare into eachother's eyes for a short while, until Beck leaves in a hurry._

_The light is love. A new love I have never seen before._

_.God._

_Beck is cheating on Jade._

_With her red-headed best friend._

* * *

><p><em>I cannot let this fact just wash over me. I need to sort it out.<em>

_Tonight, I go over to Beck's RV, to see his point of view on things._

_When I knock on the tin door, I hear a sigh from inside and see Beck's sillhouette put the sunglasses on._

_Cat must be right, that he dosen't like sunglasses._

_I wonder why she was on the ceiling..._

_Beck answers the door and he smiles when he sees me. "Why, hello, Catherine Obvious."_

_I laugh, remembering that fun day we almost died of heat exhaustion._

_I enter, and lean against the sign on the wall that clearly prints 'Beck's Rules', under which Beck has scribbled 'Wear Pants Often' in his messy handwriting._

_But there is a new rule underneath._

_It is in very small, neat handwriting. So small it is hard to make out..._

_Beck drags me quicky away, as if he dosent want me to read it._

_"So, are you going to tell me you have come to my small, rectangular home?" _

_"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"_

_His face becomes quickly stressed, worry lines apperaing on his forhead. "Is this about the glasses? Cos if it is-"_

_"NO! It's about you and Cat!"_

_The worry lines deepen as he flunkes onto the couch and runs a hand through his thick hair. "How do you know?"_

_Of course I can't tell him how I really know, I don't want to end up in mental hospital with Cat._

_"Y'know, stuff." I say, sitting next to him. "So, what happened?"_

_He sighs heavely. "You know that sleepover I had, when you couldn't come because of Trina and the cheese and -"_

_"Yeah yeah, Carry on."_

_"Well, only Jade and Cat could come, and Jade was out getting coffe. So we just... got talking. She told me all about her brother and her diognosis of ADHD (**A/N - **_**I hope this wont offened anyone. Belive me, I will never make fun of disabilitys, not with my brother and sister.)**_and that she had a crush on me. So, I told her about MY crush on HER, and then..."_

_"You went into a kiss so passionate Fern Cotton came out of nowhere and gave you an oscar?"_

_"YES, but without the Fern Cotton and Oscar part."_

_"And, how did Jade react to this?"_

_At that precise moment, Jade walks in. She sees us together, an a sarcastic grin comes onto her face. Beck's worry lines go so deep his head almst caves in._

_"Ooo, I think that Beck is telling Tori things he shouldn't be. Things that are BIIIIIIG secrets beetween him and his girlfriend."_

_She saunters over to Beck and leans over him._

_"Look at me Beck."_

_"Please, Jade, no."_

_"I said, LOOK AT ME!" She throws the sunglasses across the room in pure fury._

_Then I saw it. _

_The big, purple bruise dominating Beck's eye._

_"Tell me, Beck. What happenes to little boys that don't do as their told?"_

_"No Jade, PLEASE!"_

_"They get PUNISHED!"_

_I watched in horror as Jade beat Beck to the ground, leaving his hair matted with his own blood, and more blood tricking from his unwounded eye, his nose, and his mouth. She left in what seemed like tears._

* * *

><p><em>Beck still came to school today, even though last night I had to call an ambulance. He hadn't told on Jade, even after all that. "I walked into a very hard door." was his lame excuse for the bleeding and broken limbs. He is walking towards my table with a limp on his broken leg. He isnt wearing the glasses now.<em>

_"Hey." He murmers when he sits down, placing his crutches by his side._

_"Hey. Can I sign the cast?"_

_"Sure, sign next to the entire female population of Hollywood Arts."_

_Poor Beck. Being good looking was one thing that got girls going, a broken leg was another. Those two being added would be a death trap for girls._

_Speaking of girls that liked Beck, Cat wonderes over to our table humming 'Ba Ba Black Sheep'. When she sees Beck's cast she freakes into another dimention._

_"Oh my God, Beck! What happened?"_

_Beck looks up at her with his purple eye._

_"Oh, God, it was Jade, wasn't it? Why though, she already gave you that black eye for... the 'INCIDENT'."_

_Suddenly everything that had happened comes clear in my head._

_Jade had started hitting Beck because he kissed Cat, he was wearing the glasses to cover up the black eye, the love I saw between them was 'Crush Love,' the extra rule must have been written by Jade about the 'INCIDENT', and Cat was on the roof because..._

_Actually, I still don't know why Cat was on the roof._

_Jade comes and sits next to Beck, before making eye contact with me._

_"Tori." she mutters, glaring at me. "Jade," I reply "Well, I hope you're proud."_

_"Of what?"_

_I give a nod towards Beck._

_"Oh, shut up Vega! It's not my fault he tells the whole world I gave him a beating when he kissed Cat!"_

_"He didn't tell me - "_

_"Stop it, girls! I hate it when you argue all the time!" Beck can be so caring, even for the woman that practically murdered him._

_Jade keep glaring at me, picking up her Cola to obvbiously drink-_

_Bad idea._

_Her hand clenches over the weak cup and it explodes onto her jacket. "Argh!" she wailes in her annoying tone._

_"Oopsy Daisy! Don't worry, I think it only got on your jacket. C'mon, take it off before it seeps through."_

_Beck tries to take the now soaked black jacket from Jade, but she is fighting with all her might to keep it on. Jade must like sticky jackets-_

_No. Beck finally wrenches it off her to reveal her vest-top underneath. A vest-top that shows her arms. Arms that show cuts._

* * *

><p><em>I stare at her arms until I finally get up and drag her to the janitor's closet. She is dragging Beck and Beck is dragging Cat, so four pople end up in the closet. And we all fall on eachother. When we get up I immidiatly question Jade on her arms.<em>

_"Jade, what the Hell? What have you done to yourself?"_

_"This." She motions jabbing a knife at her cuts._

_"JADE!" _

_"Jade, why?" Beck seems so concerned._

_She stares at him for a while, then gives him the worlds hardest hug._

_"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" she screames at the top of her lungs. "I HATE HITTING YOU, I DONT WANT TO DO IT IT'S JUST WHAT I FEEL IS RIGHT!"_

_"Jade, I love you too, but you don't have to hit me or anyone, you know that."_

_"BUT MARTIN..."_

_"Martin isn't here anymore, you broke up with him years ago. It's me now."_

_She smiles up a him, and they cuddle till the world stands still._

_And I dont see the dark love anyomore, nor the pink and fluffy love. I see Beck's bruises, and Jade's cuts form together._

_I see Purple and Red._

** Yay! I hope you enjoyed that depressing tale! now I will write a chapter of my main, chaptered story every Thursday, and a one-shot like this inbetween.**

**See ya!**


End file.
